Consumer demands for microelectronics with decreased size and increased capability create ongoing design challenges for device manufacturers. A microelectronic device may include a number of components electrically coupled to a printed circuit board. For example, a printed circuit board may include a one or multiple chips as well as decoupling capacitors that help to reduce noise in signals sent to and from the chip. Chip surface area and the vast number of electrical leads carefully placed for connection to each individual component impose limits on the number and size of components that can be included.